michie_kawasaki_tokyo_ghoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Michie Kawasaki - Tokyo Ghoul Wiki
Introduction to It is a character I am creating inspired by the anime Tokyo Ghoul. I am going to create my own version oof Tokyo Ghoul with this character and possibly a few others in the near future. DO NOT CHANGE ANY OF THE INFORMATION I HAVE FILLED OUT ONLY ADD ART WORK TO THE GALLARY SECTION. Background Information One day when she was 10 years old she was found bloody and bruised by a old fellow ghoul. He took her in and taught her all he could. He even let her live in one of the free rooms he had over his cafe. She is happy to have a place to call home and learn so much. Appearance A girl with black hair that reaches her mid back, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. She has A cup size boobs, skinny, and dresses older than her age. But when she becomes a ghoul her left eye turns red like a normal ghoul. I NEED THE ARTIST TO SUBMIT THEIR WORK TO THE GALLARY SECTION WITH THE INFO I HAVE GIVEN YOU. Personality SHe is shy and quite when it comes to meeting new people but she is outoging, talkative, and loud when it comes to friends. History When Michie was 4 years old her father (a ghoul) was killed by the CCG. After the death of her father she and her mother were always moving, always on the run from the CCG. Then when Michie was 8 years old her mother (a human) was also killed by the CCG for being thought of as a ghoul since her husband was one. She lived alone for 2 years with only her saddness from the death of her parents keeping her company. Since the death of her parents she stayed in the 20th ward.That isolation caused her to become shy and depressed. She only ate 1 person a month a a few rare times she ate 2 people so she would not starve. And she was like that till she was 10 years old when she was found by Yoshimura (the old ghoul). Powers and Abilities is where you can detail your characters unique traits and abilities. This can be anything from general skills such as linguistics, to combat abilities like immense speed. Examples are included below in a general formatting. High strength: of degree of strength, why it is such and how it is used Skilled Swordsman: of skill level, how it is used, and possibly where they learnt it. Combat: can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below :Strengths: :Weaknesses: Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: Bikaku Appearance: appearance. Include how it's appearance can vary with form changes here. Strengths: Strengths Weaknesses: Weaknesses Mechanics: specific mechanics or abilities it might have. How any of it's different forms may work. Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Gallary Category:Browse